Trussian Military Reorganization Treaty
Summary During the ending days of the 700 Years War, the "Trussian Military and Armed Forces was to be reorganized and refitted for the new era of peace of isolation. The Vast Trussian Army was to be given rest for its outstanding service in the field of battle and for a new police force to rise to reduce the duties from the War Era. Under this document, Trussia will defend its future and remember it spast for a brighter tomorrow. The Army, Navy, and Trussian Air Force will operate and adapt to any situation. Trussia shall rise will its allies along with defeating their enemies. The overall purpose for ouf armed forces is for defense and to adapt tp any circumstance. Treaty Article 1. *It is to be decreed upon by the Surpreme Trussian Emperor and the leaders of its Military that as we as the defenders of this galaxy are to reorganize our great Army for peace. Never again will we fight War on such a scale of before unless we must in order to maintain our 1. Security 2.Self Defense/Preservation 3. Preemptive Strike/Counter Offensive and upon these new terms for the army a "Declaration of War" will be used as a last resort and War will be used only as a forbidden weapon and never again be used unless under extreme threat of invasion or extinction. Article 2. *Upon this the Army of Imperialism will be replaced with the Army of the Republic, in the showing of out new Freedom and for out future of Peace and Prosperity and so forth our future will be told and lead by our Creator and Lord God. Article 3. *The newly reorganized Trussian Military will go from 95,000,000 million to 5,500,000 with 50 million in reserve will stay unaffected. The 7,500 Military Divisions will be reorganized to 300 divisions. 150 active and 150 active reserve. The Active Reserve will 5,000,000 ready for a moments notice and 50,000,000 if needed. If all war breaks out then a full 95,000,000 plus drafted soldiers will be mobilized Article 4 *Under the law of the new Treaty, the T.R.A will never have a untrained or Conscript army, in response the army and military and all its branches will be given a draft if needed. All troops are to be trained and well educated before entering combat or military service. Article 5 *Military Service and Active Registration is required for all Trussian Citizens. A mandatory training service of 2 months is required for all citizens reaching the age of 18 in Trussian time. If a new Pup is registered to be a Citizen, they will and must be registered for military service but not required to be trained unless drafted. *All must serve a 2 month term in the army, if they refuse then the will be arrested and sent to Two months in jail. This will follow by a national apology and forced service for up to 2-4 years regarding decision on the courts. Article 6 *The Weapons of the Army as well as manufacturing for it will not be changed. All current inventory of weapons and vehicles being used or currently out of service will be put into storage. The army and government are forbidden to sell or destroy equipment that is still of use, all stored weapons will be used by draft armies, reserves and militias if under extreme threat or emergency. *Manufacturing will resume as normal and all forms from resources will be regulated, monitored and controlled by the War Department/Defense Department and the ruling War Counsel. Article 6 *When a National emergency is called such as attack, natural disaster, or emergency, the Army wil be called up to all posts and all needed units will be called in for defense. This will go for the area of interest, within any Territory under Trussian Law. Article 7 *The New Army will be given a new Military Court so that any and all War crimes will be investigated so proper law and order can be upheld. *The Courts will be under the Justice Department of the Capitol of Justice in cooperation with T.I.C and Military officers. *The mainstay of the Court and proceeding will be upheld in absolute privacy, no record of the Court and a joinning investigations are a loud to be public due to military silence and privacy law under article 567 of the Trussian Constitution under Military Codes and Conduct. Article 8 *'All self governing Worlds, allies, and vassals within the Trussian United Union have right to self defense. All shall retain their own defense amd police force. While in times of peace, although while in times of war or great strife these forces will be under the command of the Throne of the Supreme Trussian Emperor.' *Each self governing territory will have rights to developm maintain, and deploy their own army, navy, and spcialized army units. *The Trussian Empire shall establish 13 Military Districts. Each set up within a specific sector of the galaxy. All Self governing units will defend their own systems while the Central government will maintain the larger of the defense forces. *In order to keep the peace all Armies under control of Trussia and its territories will develop a rapid respone to any threat or emegency. Any conflict must be elimnated before it can begin. *Trussian shall maintiain the central army while such allies shall maintain reserves, conscripts, and speacilized forces. Article 9 *Upon emergency actions and situations the Trussian Ministry of Defense is and can give power to all Branches of the Military for weapons build up and to allow a miitary arms race if needed. Article 10 ''' *All Branches of the Military are under the Law of the Trussian Consitution and must obey them along with the heads of state with out question. They are to serve the Trussian Emperor as the Supreme Commander and Chief of all Military Branches. The Emperor/President has free reaign and final say in all Military Affairs and Operations as well as they have right to Counsels with a Private group of Generals. '''Article 11 *No Poloticians are allowed to lead or have any say in Military issues operations, situations, or affairs. All of theses will be under control of the War and Defense Counsels as well as Head of State, and the Military generals and Staff in all situations. Article 12 The Military and all Branches are to be Rearmed after every decade or at anytime upon emergency situations. *1. This Includes Keeping the Army prepared and equipped at all times. *2. Under The Trussian Constitution the Army can and Maintain large stockpiles and reserves of Weapons of any kind, this includes but is not limited to Poison Gas, Nuclear weaponry, and unlimited manufacturing to provide and make resources needed for such weapons. *3. Tanks and Aircraft Fleets are to be kept in large Quality and Quanity and Manufacturing will remains and be upgraded as needed. *4. Oil, and Gas manufacturing for the military will be as follows that any and all needs, will be owned and Manuactured priavatly by the army itself. *5. Navy ships and Sector Armada Vessels are of the up most importance to keep the Peace and Pride of the galaxy Article 13 Droid and Clone Army Restoration Act *Under this act passed by the Trussian Ministry of Defense the army and navy now has authority to build, maintain and field vast groups of armies of Droids and Clones. *These shall be built on the planet of El-camino, the production will proceed to substain vast numbers to secure and protect Trussia along with its miitary or economic interests. Article 14 *The Military will treat all captives, prisoners, and war criminals with respect and they and their rights shall not be abused. Article 15 *All beings defeated by the Trussian United Union and Empire will not be destroyed or enslaved. *Al lPrisoners will also be given proper food, clothin and shelter, though the Army does have right to chip and track them if escaped. If any are guilty of crimes as well them they are subject to isolations, trial, and proper sentecning. Article 16 *'T'''he great Trussian Military is the only legetimate military force in the galaxy ans they shall be used for establishing dominance and order for the Empire. *All other Para-Military Organiztions not under direct or indirect control of the Emperor are forbidden to form and operate in open, controled or private territories in Trussia or the galaxy at large. *If such a force is discovered the all neacasary actions will be taken to secure the Interal Security of Trussia. *The Emperor is the Supreme Leader of the Empire and its Grand Military. '''Article 17' *Under and Terms of this treaty the Trussian Military under the Ministry of Defense and under direct rule of its Emperor may Create or Disband any force at their discretion. *This goes for all units under Direct thumb of the Emperor or indirect control of its allies. Article 18 Trussian "Isolation Proclomation" *Due to the following of the Wars of Stupidity Trussia engaged in wars regarding declining powers that were lead by the stupid, weak, and profane. As for this lead to great losses in the army and navy within less the one year. Because of this Trussia shall issue a Isolation Proclomation. In therms of this proclomatian Trussia under leadership of its high Emperor declares a list of the following. *Trussian shall cut of all communications with the outside galaxies. *Those deamed as enemies of the Stupidity shall be killed at once. *Trussia will not engage its military in pointless endeavors. *All allies and friends shall be helped those not allied shall be disregarded. *Trussias best agents shall destroy those deam enemies of the state. *Under isolation trade shall be cut off from uneeded reagions, allies will be uneffected. Article 19 *'All soldiers in service to Trussia and its Emperor shall be properly compensated.' *All soldiers in service to Trussian shall have the right to a free and proper education *All Soldiers in service to the trussian Empire and its Emperor shall be given proper medical treatment and access to proper facilites. Article 20 *Trussia shall have the right to occupy and acquire enemy territory. *Trussia shall have the right to use and explote resources and trade in occupied or conquered territory. *Trussia shall not enslave enemies of occupied lands. *Trussian Soldiers are not permitted to have relationships with the peoples of acquired or conqqured lands. *Trussian Soldiers are allowed to seized wealth and property from conqured lands, or during times of war. *Trussian Soldeirs are allowed to take weapons and other objects from the enemies and delcare them as war trophies. Article 21 *The Emperor is the supreme commander over all the armies in service of Trussia. *The Emperors word is law. Article 22 *'Warrior Cultures are forbidden and will be extinguished.'